


Decyzja życia

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [38]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie różnie się układa, ale Danny nie sądził, że jego potoczy sie tym torem</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decyzja życia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Proszę raz życie na krawędzi! 27.07
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Danny nigdy się o to nie prosił. Kochał swoje spokojne życie w New Jersey. Był, co prawda gliną, ale jego życie było sielanką w porównaniu z teraźniejszością. Nie wiedział, co takiego przeskrobał, że został skazany na coś takiego. Czy on wyglądał na kogoś kto kocha ryzykowne życie?  
          Jednak z czasem się przyzwyczaił. W końcu, to on był tu głosem rozsądku, choć i jego ponosiło. Wiezienie podejrzanego na masce samochodu przez miasto nie jest normalne. A teraz dobrowolnie zgadzał się na coś więcej, on chyba lgnął do życia na krawędzi.  
          Patrząc na klęczącego Steve'a, miał dla niego tylko jedną odpowiedź:  
\- Tak!


End file.
